


More You Know

by tunglo



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: 1970s, F/F, Gossip, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Sandy and Danny have things in common.





	More You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



> Inspired by this part of your letter: _Feel free to mash both ships into one fic! It’d be interesting to see how Sandy and Danny interact once they both have other partners, or if they were beards for each other._ :)

The most shocking thing about those first few days at Rydell High wasn’t the lessons or the people, or even the freedom from regulation socks and blazers. It was the realization that she had never known Danny at all, not really.

They had nothing in common.

It was only afterwards, after the tears and the heartache and the agreement to be just good friends, that Sandy came to see that they had more in common than she had ever imagined.

“I don’t know what you’re saying,” was what he said on the sole occasion she alluded to it, thinking of the lingering hand he had placed on Kenickie’s shoulder, “you must have me confused with some other Zuko.”

She smiled at that, helpless, because the grin he gave her was so infectious, and because they both knew it was hardly a name found on every street in America. She carried on watching though. Noted the secret smiles and the stolen glances, and nodded to herself when she interrupted something being whispered into the shell of an ear.

It confirmed what she had already known.

Frenchy gave her a scolding look when she finally shared her suspicions, and outright giggled when it became clear that Sandy was being serious.

“There are things I could tell you about Kenickie,” Frenchy said, still prone to thinking of her as something sweet and sheltered, “there was very nearly a scandal, and it wasn’t because he didn’t like women.”

In response Sandy shifted a little, so her head was pillowed more comfortably in Frenchy’s lap, and smiled too innocently up at her as she said, “There are things I could tell you about Danny - and you know how I feel about women.”

Frenchy shook her head, unconvinced but willing to let the topic slide in favor of more pleasant diversions, and it wasn’t until all four of their paths crossed again that Sandy reminded her of the conversation.

Because her t-shirt and jeans were as much of a statement as her bobby sox and her pedal pushers had ever been, and it might be the 1970s but attitudes could be slow to change, both out in the big city where they had made their home and back here amongst their old Rydell classmates.

There was no shame in wanting a couple of allies.

“You look great,” Danny said genuinely when they gravitated towards each other, “just, wow. Really great.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she countered, for a moment reliving that hazy summer day in ‘59, then in answer to the standard questions touched on college and work and her parents, before telling him that she had drove down with Frenchy. That they were sharing an apartment now.

It wasn’t blatant, fell short of an actual admission, but Danny only glanced over to where Frenchy was gossiping with the former Pink Ladies.

“I heard. I’m happy for you.”

“How about you?” Sandy asked, not because she wanted to prove anything but because she found she honestly and truly cared how life was treating him.

“Me and Kenick, we set up our own repair shop. We live close enough to walk to work.”

He met her gaze, head held high, and she beamed at him even as Frenchy made her way back over. Even as Kenickie emerged from somewhere to hand Danny a plastic cup and sling a friendly arm across his shoulders. Even as she slid her own arm around Frenchy’s waist, newly indifferent to what anyone else thought about it.

“Then I’m happy for you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
